The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant known by the varietal name ‘Sumsut 05’. The new variety was discovered in May of 2005 in a selected breeding program in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop double-flowering Sutera plants with a variety of colors. The new variety is a selection from the cross of proprietary, unpatented breeding plants. The female parent was Seedling 1-5 and the male parent was Seedling 2-51. The double-flowering characteristic of the new variety is similar to its parents, but the new variety exhibits a different flower color and a more compact growth habit when compared to both parents. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in July of 2005 by tip cuttings in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remains true to type through successive asexual propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Sumsut 05’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Sutera varieties known to the breeder.                Double flowers; and        Upright and compact growth habit.        
The new variety exhibits double flowers like Sutera variety ‘Sumsut 06’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/284,402, applied for concurrently). However, ‘Sumsut 06’ has white flowers and a hanging growth habit, while ‘Sumsut 05’ has violet flowers and a compact growth habit. The following Table 1 provides a comparative listing of botanical characteristics of ‘Sumsut 05’ and ‘Sumsut 06’.
TABLE 1Botanicalcharacteristics‘Sumsut 05’‘Sumsut 06’Pistil number per1Average of 2inflorescence:Number of petaloidsAverage of 7 (4-9)Average of 14 (8-20)per inflorescence:Flower diameter:15-18 mm 18-20 mmFlower length:7-9 mm  10 mmPeduncle length:6-8 mm18-20 mmLobe length: 5 mm  8 mmLobe width: 5 mm  7 mm
The following Table 2 provides a listing of botanical characteristics that distinguish ‘Sumsut 05’ from Sutera variety ‘Sumsut 04’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/284,308, applied for concurrently).
TABLE 2Botanicalcharacteristics‘Sumsut 05’‘Sumsut 04’Petal number per5Average of 6 (from 5-7)inflorescence:Pistil number perIAverage of 3inflorescence:Number of petaloidsAverage of 7 (4-9)Average of 8 (4-10)per inflorescence:Flower diameter:15-18 mm14-16 mm